Invisible Scar
by kashudoreineko
Summary: Sano Shin's thoughts after his dad shows up at the track meet about his life.


**Invisible Scar From Where You Cut Us Apart**

**DISC: I don't own Hana Kimi. I don't own the characters. If the author requests me to delete this fic I will. So don't sue.**

The water starts flowing into the bath tub, and the young athletic boy sits on the side of the tub while it fills.

After a long day of athletic competitions, not to mention getting accosted by that weird guy again, a soak in the tub, followed by a good night's sleep was all I wanted.

But I didn't expect Dad to be here yet. I thought tomorrow, or the next day. Not today. Not already.

I thought…

I thought I'd get to see more of…

Sigh.

He undoes his tie, and hangs it from the hook, pulls the sweater vest off and folds it, sets it on the shelf. Then, he begins unbuttoning his shirt. (AN: I know what you're thinking – he'd be more likely to just drop his clothes on the floor. Yeah – except when he's sharing a hotel room with his DAD!)

That Ashiya-guy is really weird. And Niisan has to share a room with him. How weird would THAT be! I mean that kid is so hyper! And he's always chasing after big brother. Just like all the girls do. Gehk!

If he was a girl, though, he'd be pretty cute – especially with the way he's trying so hard to get us to talk to each other. Put him in a dress, and… Okay. Let's not think about that.

But he's always there for Niisan. And Izumi really seems to listen to him. Not like me. I might as well not exist as far as he's concerned. All he sees in me is a dumb kid – and he's too far beyond THAT to waste his time.

He slips his shirt off and hangs it from a hook. He unbuckles his belt, pulls it out from around his waist and hangs it up.

That Ashiya-guy.

HE said he thought my jump looked really cool! And he said Niisan really misses me.

He unzips his pants and slips them off, folds them and sets them on the shelf with his sweater vest.

Yeah. Right.

Man, that Ashiya-guy talks a lot. All that stuff that Niisan has talked to him about…

That must be really nice. It must be great. Really great to have someone that you can talk to – to have someone that you can… I don't know. Understand or something.

I used to do that with Niisan. Before he left.

Now there's no one.

It makes me so mad. He's the one they all look to. He can go off and find a life and he gets a cool roommate he can talk to, and I'm left at home. Dad always tells me how I don't measure up to Izumi, or how he's going to make sure I don't turn out like Izumi. Mom always tells me that I need to be responsible like Izumi.

His socks come off next. They're tossed unceremoniously on the floor. Then, he turns off the water, as the bathtub is finally full. He slips out of his boxers, and sets them on his pants.

And no one ever thinks about me or what I want. Only me. I have to watch out for myself.

He eases into the tub and leans back. The water begins to release his tension, and he starts to drift.

Must be cool to have someone like Ashiya watching your back all the time, doing stuff for you…

He falls into a dream-like state of relaxation.

…………………………………….

He breathes deeply, forces himself to relax, it's almost like meditating. He looks up toward the sky. He bends down and then he starts to run. The air rushing past him is so refreshing. Then, he springs up and is airborne. The sky is all he can see. He smiles as he sails over the bar, then lands on the waiting mattress.

As he lands, he hears, "Yay! SHIN!"

He smiles as the cute girl runs up to him and gives him a hug. "You did it, Shin!" She pulls him tighter, and kisses his cheek and he blushes.

But as they walk back to the bench, he squeezes her hand.

He's finished showering and is now dressed. He walks out of the locker room and she's waiting for him. She looks at him and says, "I was waiting for you, Shin," and he feels something stirring.

They walk through the park, and at the kid's play area, they sit on the monkey bars. "You did so great today, Shin. Better than ever." She smiles at him, and he leans in and kisses her. She melts into his kiss.

They're sitting on a blanket in a secluded area, and somehow during the kiss, he's ended up on top of her. They would look like lovers – if there was anyone to see them.

He swallows and looks at her. "Are you sure?"

She beams up at him. "I've been waiting for you, Shin."

He starts to unbutton her blouse, and then he's kneeling over her. They're both naked, and he's sporting the biggest boner he's ever had in his life. He leans over and kisses her, kissed down her neck. She sighs into him. When he reaches her breasts, he spends time lavishing them both with his attention. When he works back up to kiss her on the mouth again, she says, "Please, Shin. Please. Make me yours."

He moans. And thrusts into her. And moans again. He can't help himself. Her hot flesh enveloping him is the most amazing thing he's ever felt. He revels in the sensation. He sees Mizuki writhing beneath him. Her breasts heaving in the moonlight. He moans one more time loudly, and comes inside her as she screams his name, "SHIN!"

They're lying side by side on the blanket, holding hands.

"You won't be alone anymore, Shin. I'll do everything I can to bring you and Izumi back together." The boy bows to him, then runs off back to Osaka Gakuen, and he thinks, "Man, that Ashiya is a weird guy!"

……………………………………………………..

He wakes up from his dream with a gasp. His hands grasp the side of the tub and the thrusts himself into a full sitting position. The water sloshes around him – it's cooled so much, it's almost room temperature.

What the fuck was that?

Did I just dream…

He looks at his not fully relaxed member, and sees the puddle floating on top of the bath water.

Fuck this!

He opens the drain and stands up to dry himself off. His brain is racing and he's trying so hard to rationalize.

I was thinking about the girly guy before I nodded off. And he's REALLY girly. And in the dream, he WAS a girl. Not a guy. Right?

Right. He was a GIRL.

I am NOT GAY!

I'm NOT!

I'm not.

Okay.

I wish Niisan were here.

God, I fuckin' hate being alone!


End file.
